Wireless communication systems are widely used for many different purposes. These systems include mobile and cellular telephones and other wireless communication devices, and also include, but are not limited to, pagers, computers, and personal digital assistants (PDA's). These electronic devices and others are capable of receiving and transmitting information using a wireless communication system such as a cellular or mobile network.
A wireless communication system is a complex network of systems and elements. Typical elements include (1) a radio link to the mobile stations (e.g., cellular telephones), which is usually provided by at least one and typically several base stations, (2) communication links between the base stations, (3) a controller, typically one or more base station controllers or centralized base station controllers (BSC/CBSC), to control communication between and to manage the operation and interaction of the base stations, (4) a call controller or switch, typically a mobile switching center (MSC), for routing calls within the system, and (5) a link to the land line or public switch telephone network (PSTN), which is usually also provided by the MSC.
As technology advances, users are employing wireless communication systems to place video calls rather than just voice calls. Video calls require significantly greater bandwidth and data capabilities as compared to voice calls. Accordingly, network congestion is a problem often encountered with video calls.